Saving Michelle
by Hugkisshug
Summary: She thought it would be safe. He warned her not to go alone at night. Spiraling out of control. She's trapped. Closer and closer. Michelle stays at the studio after hours and her dad can't pick her up. Don't be fooled it's a dangerous place at night. Dangerous and Scary. It may seem funny but it's NOT. Warning: Contains adult themes. Disclaimer: I do not own The Next Step.
1. The Runaway Bus

**Hey guys, so this is just a little authors note saying I'm so excited for this ****story. I really love writing. Oh yeah and I live in a place where everything comes out three months late so this is just about regionals. Sorry as soon as I see the next season I'll be sure to write about that. Or I'll probably just find it on youtube. and I have watched the part in the first season where Emily becomes co-captin, I'm just not writing it like that. If you like it please review if you didn't just tell me something you want to see changed. Anyway sorry for the long intro, hope you enjoy!**

"5,6,7,8" said Michelle, starting the regionals routine.

Emily was sitting on the side, not participating.

"Hold on, guys stop, Emily!" said Michelle, "You need to be part of the team!"

"No," she replied.

"Come on, we can't do this without you."

Everyone muttered in agreement.

Emily stood up and Michelle gave her a happy and thankful look. Emily just rolled her eyes and walked over to her cubby to get her dance bag. A frown wiped over Michelle's grateful glance.

Stephanie walked over to Michelle and whispered, "This is all your fault." Then she walked over to Emily and grabbed her stuff. They both left chatting like old friends, which they were.

Michelle was hurt by Stephanie's harsh words, but held her head high and continued rehearsing the dance.

* * *

"Hey, Michelle," said Eldon.

"Hey," she said.

"Look we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Michelle said, packing up her dance bag.

"Come on, you can't avoid me forever."

"I can try," she said, picking up her fully packed dance bag and walking away.

He grabbed her arm, "Please," he said, looking directly into her eyes.

"Eldon!" cried a voice, "What are you doing!"

It was Emily.

"Nothing," he replied, frantically.

"No I saw that! You were about to kiss her! What the FUCK!"

"No...he wasn't, he was just... uh, we were just practicing our duet," Michelle tried to save him.

"Don't try to fool me, if you were really practicing your duet, you would have been on the dance floor, not the cubby area!" she exclaimed.

"No...no, we just accidentally spun over here."

"Then why do you have your dance bag?"

"That's part of our dance," said Eldon.

"We use bags," said Michelle.

"I don't believe you."

"One part of a good relationship is trust, Emily," said Michelle.

"Fine, I'll trust you, but I'm still watching you." she said, spinning around on her heel and leaving.

"Wait, Emily," said Eldon, letting go of Michelle's arm and walking over to her.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason," said Emily, suspiciously.

"I asked her here," said Michelle.

Eldon turned around to face Michelle. Emily gave her the '_cut it out! He doesn't need to know any more!_' hand slice across the neck signal.

"Why?" he asked.

"She walked out today, it's only fair she spends time after hours filling in the rehearsal she missed."

Emily put her head in her hands.

"I told you not to tell him, bitch!"

"Start rehearsing Emily," said Eldon, never taking his eyes off the floor.

She stomped her foot and turned to go.

Michelle looked down at her phone.

"Damn!" she said.

"What?" he asked.

"My dad got stalled at work, he can't pick me up. Not a big deal though, I'll just take the bus."

"Whoa, you can't take the bus! It's," he glanced down at his watch, " 10 at night. It's too dangerous."

"Eldon, I'll be fine."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor again.

She took her right middle and pointer fingers and gently pushed his chin up.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

Then she took her hand from under his chin and rested it on his shoulder as she walked by.

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said, softly.

* * *

She waited at the bus stop, curiously looking around for the bus.

"Hi," a voice said, from behind her.

She turned around. It was a man, tall and buff. She noticed he was wearing a grey jumpsuit. He also had a bag with a spray bottle and a rag sticking out.

"Hey, are you a janitor?" she asked, it _was _the only explanation for everything.

"Something like that," he replied, not taking his eyes off the dark road.

"Uh, a custodian?" she asked, not that there was much of a difference or actually, any difference at all.

"Okay." he said.

Then the bus pulled up.

She walked on after the man and was followed by another boy, around the same age as her, wearing a hat that covered his face.

She took her seat next to the man.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," she said, politely.

"Edward, most people call me Eddie, and yours?"

"Michelle."

"Well, lovely to meet you Michelle."

"It's nice to meet you too,"she replied, with a smile on her face.

"So you seemed to figure out my career pretty quick, you got a job?"

"No, I'm a dancer."

"I used to be a dancer, what studio do you go to?"

"The Next Step, you _used_ to be a dancer?"

"Yeah, went there too."

"That's cool, did you compete?"

"Was gonna, never got the chance. Hey, heard one of your dancers sprained his ankle?"

"Daniel, yeah, wait why did you never get to compete?"

"Got that same injury ya friend did, ended my career, it'll end 'is."

"That's terrible," she said.

Then, he got up from his seat.

"Eddie, I don't think your supposed to get up whilst the vehicle is moving."

He didn't reply and walked to the front of the bus.

He punched the driver unconscious and dragged him out of the bus. Everyone was frantic to get off the bus. Michelle got up to get off the bus, just like everyone else. Only to find that Eddie had handcuffed her to the pole.

"Eddie!" she cried.

It was just her and him on a runaway bus!

Eddie ran back to the wheel and made a sharp left.

Michelle grabbed the pole for dear life.

"Eddie!"

**Hey guys, so I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm writing the next chapter right now, just because I really like this story. So comment down below. Did you like the cliffhanger ending? Seriously, I'm asking. Let me know what you guys think. I already know what's gonna happen next. I bet most of you probably just skipped over this ending bit here because you really want to know what happens in he ****next chapter. Unless of course, you hated it, in which case your skipping over it because your disgusted by it, which I hope none of you are. But I mean, I get, my stories are not for everyone. That's alright though. Anyway, the next chapter is coming really really soon like 30 minutes so, stay put!**


	2. Warehouse

**Hey guys, so this is the second chapter for Saving Michelle. So in the lats chapter, Michelle got caught on a runaway bus. I don't want to make my intros too long so I'm just going to get to the story, now.**

"Eddie! What's happening!" she panted.

Her shirt was riding up her stomach barely below her breasts. She fell to the ground and bumped her head on a seat.

Suddenly, she felt two warm hands grab her waist and pull her up.

It was the boy! The boy who'd followed her on the bus!

"Who are you?" she asked, cooly.

He took off his hat.

"Eldon!" she cried.

Eddie stopped the bus and turned his head.

"Who are YOU!" he pointed an angry finger in Eldon's direction.

"Someone you're not going to touch," said Michelle.

He stormed over and kicked Eldon to the ground.

The he took the handcuff from around the pole and secured it on her free wrist. He grabbed the chain that connects the handcuffs and hauled her off the bus.

"Eldon!" she cried.

Eldon groggily shook himself awake.

_Michelle!_, he thought, worriedly.

He stood up and rushed off the bus.

"Eldon!" she cried again.

He searched around frantically. He couldn't see, it was too dark. He followed the trail of screams for a couple blocks until he finally found a dusty, scary-looking warehouse.

_A warehouse, of course, in movies the __villain is always stationed in a fricken_ **warehouse**! he thought.

A faint scream escaped the building.

He scurried around trying to find an entrance to the musty old workshop.

The only way he could find was a vent just out of reach. Luckily, There was a dumpster underneath it. He climbed up on the dump and yanked the cover off.

He peeked inside and thought to himself, _I'll never fit in there_, he jumped off the dumpster. He sat down on the cement alley way, had his knees to his chest and put his head in his hands. He heard another scream. For the first time since he was six, he cried. A tear trickled down his frostbitten cheek.

_No, _he thought, then he thought of all the times he'd shared with Michelle, _remember Eldon, when you made the giant cards for Emily, and the radio malfunction. Michelle didn't laugh, everyone laughed, not __Michelle. She's the one who came to me to try and make me feel better. No, Eldon, save her!_

He picked himself up and kicked the wall. It cracked. He hit it again, another crack. He hit it one more time and a door appeared. He pushed it slightly and cautiously walked into the pitch blackness.

_I swear I've hit a thousand walls! _he thought, bitterly.

* * *

"So Michelle, we meet again," said Eddie.

"One, we've never met, and two, you'll never get away with this," she replied.

"One, yes I will, already have and two, don't you remember me? Is the disguise too much?"

"We have never met, I don't tend mingle with psychopaths."

"I'm hurt, babe."

"What!" she cried.

"It's me, Hunter," he took off the mask and janitors outfit. Revealing Hunter in his dance gear.

"Hunter! Please let me go!" Michelle pleaded.

Michelle was chained to two parallel poles with her hands above her head.

"Why did you do this to me?" he asked.

"Do what to you?" she asked, sincerely.

"Leave me, you left me, you left Wisconsin," he replied, a sad look upon his face.

"I'm sorry, my dad got transferred. It's not my fault." she squirmed growing uncomfortable with her hands in the predicament.

He let her hands down.

"Why did you handcuff me?" she asked, "and trap me on a runaway bus, and nearly kill Eldon, and punch the bus driver unconscious?"

"That will forever remain a secret."

"What? Never mind, why am I here?" she asked.

"I needed a chance to tell you."

"Okay, but first," she gestured her head towards her hands.

He unlocked her and threw the handcuffs into a corner.

"Now the screams," she said.

Hunter walked over to a boom box and turned off a repeating loop. They were the screams Eldon was hearing.

"What did you want to tell me?" she asked, a serious expression crossing her face.

"I miss you, baby," he pulls out a slight pout.

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Nothing, I wanted to tell you,... I'm moving here!"

"Really!" she squealed. She smiled from ear to ear.

She continued squealing as happy and loud as she wanted.

* * *

Eldon found a staircase and followed all the steps up to a single door. The light was on, squeals were coming from the other side.

He stormed in.

"Eldon!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging him.

"Who's he?" asked Eldon, flicking his head in Hunter's direction.

"Oh, Eldon Hunter, Hunter Eldon. He's an amazing dancer, Hunter, the best in the studio." she introduced.

Eldon shot a stern look in Hunter's direction, Hunter glared back.

"Eldon, Hunter was my boyfriend in Wisconsin. Hunter, Eldon is my duet partner," she said totally oblivious to the boy's death threats.

"Cool, let's go," said Eldon, taking her hand, but never taking his eyes off Hunter.

"I don't think so," Hunter grabbed her other hand.

"Eldon he's not hurting me," she said.

"I don't trust him," said Hunter.

"What? Of course you can trust Eldon," she said, turning her head to Hunter.

""Well, I don't."

"I don't trust him, either," said Eldon, still glaring at Hunter.

"Eldon! That's so not like you," she said, whipping her head around.

She yanked her hands out of their grasps.

They cocked their heads to face hers.

"What is going on? What's wrong Eldon?" she asked, suddenly noticing there're killing each other inside.

"I'm in love with you, Michelle."

**So, hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter I'll be updating soon, promise. I don't know when it'll be available to read or anything because this chapter came out a lot later than ****expected. Sorry it came out a little late, I had to go somewhere on short notice. Plus I was still thinking what the twist in this chapter was going to be. Anyway, guys, review down below. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Saving Michelle

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter for Saving Michelle. This chapter does see Hunter as the bad guy, I don't know if he's that way in the show, I'm just writing it that way. This chapter also contains the adult themes that the summary was talking about and mild violence. The violence is mostly just dialog, but some is death threats and stuff like that, but I can reassure you nothing bloody is described in the the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Hunter grunted and punched Eldon in the chest.

"Hunter!" exclaimed Michelle.

"You're mine, you get it!" he bellowed.

"What, no I'm not I can make my own decisions thank you." she stated, clearly and without fear.

He grabbed her by the collar and threw her to the other side of the room.

"Michelle!" cried Eldon.

"Don't touch my girl! And if I ever catch you touching her again, I'll kill you, understood!" he yelled, he seemed ten times scarier now than ever before.

He punched Eldon in the head leaving poor Eldon unconscious on the floor.

When Eldon woke up he was tied to a chair. He yanked himself forward, but it freed nothing.

Hunter approached Michelle, who was still collapsed on the floor not moving a muscle. He picked her up and carried her to the middle of the room.

"Michelle! Wake up!" cried Eldon.

It was no use, her lifeless body draped carefully over Hunter's shoulder. Hunter tied her back up with her hands above her head again. He slapped her cheek and she woke up slowly.

"Michelle!" shouted Eldon.

When she finally realized what was going on she struggled.

"Help, Eldon, help!" her face frantic and pale.

Eldon yanked another time, but still no luck.

Hunter leaned in close to Michelle and whispered something to soft for Eldon to hear.

"No!" she cried, "I won't!"

"Too bad, cause if you don't, I'll have to push this button," he waved a small remote around.

"What does it do?" she asked.

Hunter pointed in Eldon''s direction. She looked over, Eldon's chair was on a trapdoor.

"What's down there?" she gulped.

"This place used to be a sausage factory, you know, and downstairs is the kitchen." he began," I know a way to get there, Eldon has a way to get there, so if you don't do this the last you'll ever hear from Eldon, is his cries of pain from a dagger down his back."

He spat the word "back" in such a way it made Michelle shudder.

Eldon yanked harder and harder. He wanted to save Michelle, but his current predicament made it nearly mission impossible.

Michelle knew what she had to do, Eldon had no idea what situation she was in. It was his life or death.

"Fine," she breathed.

Her stomach churned in fear of what she had just agreed to. Hunter shot her an evil glare and smile.

"Perfect," he said.

"What is he talking about?" asked Eldon.

"Hunter said if I didn't want you to die I'd have to..." she buried the rest in a fake cough.

"What?"

She coughed it up again.

"Michelle, what!" he said growing impatient.

"Fine, he said I'd have to fuck him, there happy now!" she blurted.

Eldon looked at her with a look that said, _No I'm not happy and also WHAT!_.

Hunter walked in front of her, grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her shirt open. He threw the scissors down. She whimpered, she'd never felt more exposed. He threw the shreds to one side. Then he wound his hands around her torso, up her back and unclipped her bra. He threw that away too. He cupped her breasts and gently played with them as he kissed her. Eldon didn't watch and instead tried to find a way to escape.

Hunter flicked her nipples with his tongue and she started crying. Then he zipped her with a stick that had electric currents flowing through it.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in pain and shock.

He undid her jeans and slid them off. Then he tossed them aside and started flicking his tongue in her pussy.

She cried harder and trembled every breath she took.

Eldon shook the chair around trying to break free.

_Come on, Eldon, think!...I've got it!_

Eldon shook the chair a few more times till he was close enough to the scissors, Hunter had discarded. He reached out and grabbed them. He started cutting the ropes, making sure to shake the chair and make lots of noise, so Hunter would think he was still trapped.

_One...Two...Three... _he thought. Until finally he had broken the ropes entirely. He stepped on the trapdoor, it shook underneath his weight, but he carefully stepped over onto the hard floor. Michelle couldn't see him because her eyes were still tightly shut, trying to brace herself for any impact that came abruptly. Eldon snuck up behind Hunter and tackled him to the floor. Hearing a thud, Michelle opened her eyes and saw that Hunter was on the floor with his hands pinned behind his back.

"Eldon! You saved me!" she cried. Another tear escaped her eyes, but this was a tear of joy.

Eldon grabbed the keys from Hunter's pocket and unlocked her. She put her pants back on, looked at her torn shirt and murmured "Great."

"Here," Eldon said, taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said.

By now it was 12:30 am. Michelle yawned.

"I'm never taking the bus again," she said, as she and Eldon walked down the steps.

"Agreed," he said.

She shivered and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"What about Emily?" Michelle asked, before it go too out of hand.

"I-I don't know." he said, stopping and suddenly realizing he had a girlfriend.

"Look Eldon, I'm not going to be the one you're cheating on Emily with, so you gotta make a decision," said Michelle.

"I know," he looked down at his phone and texted Emily.

"You're not text-dumping her are you?" Michelle asked.

"No I'm going to- never mind, it's not important."

"But what's your decision?"

"You. Michelle you're the one I've wanted to be with for weeks, I just haven't have the heart to break up with Emily."

"Aww, that's so sweet, but you should stay with her."

**Hey guys, so that's it for this chapter but I'll be updating soon. As usual, review, let me know what you think, did you like it? Or is there something you want to see changed? Anyway let me know guys. Should I keep Eldon with Emily or should I have him break up with her for Michelle? I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
